Rune Factory Tales of the Twilight
by Kane-king of flames ensconce
Summary: Nami, a young traveling teen who one day supposedly lost in a fight and woke up someplace elsewhere and he forgot everything about his past. Was he betrayed?Who betrayed Him? Everything will unfold as the twilight creeps in.
1. Prologue Chapter

**Kane-king of flames ensconce**

**Tales of the Twilight**

_A Rune Factory fanfiction story_

**Prologue Chapter: Til memory fades and where new worlds join**

_**I**_t all started at once. My memory flashed before my eyes. Only one thought stood on the tip of my mind...why? All I could catch on from there was everything going dark, a life of sadness all disappearing...only to be devoured by an empty void. Next thing I know I wake from being collapsed on the ground.I then go to survey this unfamiliar place that I awakened in. It was such a beautiful place, the spring sakura just starting in full bloom with pink petals showering around on the wind's breadth, and the walkway pavement as white as sleet snow from foreign frozen lands. It was as if this place stood still, frozen in time, no life moving except the vibrant colors of the sakura and swaying breath of the wind. As I go to study the sakura trees I hear a rustling sound behind me. I turn around and am stunned by the black haired beauty standing behind me. The girl was garmented in a soft, vibrant, pink colored kimono with light pink lilies decorated on it. Her hair fell down to her shoulders like a black velvet carpet. She looked everything any guy could wish for. The beautiful, mysterious girl then walked towards me calmly with grace. My heart was pounding in my chest as I pondered, "what's going to happen? Who is this? Man, whoever she is she's beautiful." The girl came up and asked, "who are you? What is your name?" I stuttered as I gave my response, "m-my name? For some reason I can't remember it." "Oh then how about we give you a nickname since you probably have amnesia," the girl replied. "In that case...how about Nami?" I suggested after pondering for a bit. "I like that, and it's fitting since your eyes remind me of a wave," the girl said. "My name is Sakuya Mitsuha, I am the town mayor's daughter," the girl said cheerfully. "Normally when my father is too busy I take over allowing people passes to dungeons." "Hmm you're pretty strong aren't you for a traveling foreigner," Sakuya said. "You think?" I asked. "Yes I mean it even though you aren't well built, you give off this strange aura." "It's almost as if you been through all types of roughness, physical and emotional." "Well anyways you don't seem like your going to travel, and you aren't well equipped for traveling...so how about you move in to my family farm for a while?" Sakuya suggested. "Well I'd hate to impose," I started to say but was then interrupted by Sakuya. "No n-not at all, that and no one has lived there for a while. Though it might be hard for you to clean everything up on the farm since it's all messy and unorganized." "Well, if that's the case I guess I'll stay," came my reply. "Ok then, the farm is in the east of the town." "After you get situated in be sure to introduce yourself to everyone in town," with that Sakuya left towards what seemed to be the town hall. "hmm this will be interesting, I hope though tending to her field my memory will gradually come back," with that I headed onto this unsure path that the future held for me. Little did I know this town would hold the key to my past and bring new memories, some of them happy, others...very...unpleasant.

**Prologue Fin~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Town and...Trouble?**

_** U**_pon entering the farm, Nami knew he had a pile of work to do. The yard was a cluttered mess with weeds growing left and right, logs and rock lodged in the ground, and very few crops ready to be harvested. "This will take me a while, oh well guess I could use the work," Nami said sighing. Nami then started to prepare to get to work with the hoe he found conveniently lying on the entrance mat of the house.

Five hours later around 2:00 P.M., Nami had about one hundred of the squares that were conveniently already put into a gridded form, plowed and devoid of any weeds. "Man this is hard!" "Well at least I have about a thousandth of the whole field done." "Now I should go introduce myself to the towns people." With that Nami then started to march off west when he bumped into a young blonde girl with smooth skin and ocean-blue eyes wearing a red hat and clothing with a satchel by her side.

"Ouch that hurt, watch where your walki- oh, by any chance are you the new guy that just moved here? The one who took up on Sakuya's offer?" The girl asked. "Yeah that's me," I replied halfheartedly. "Good, I have some mail for you, by the way my name is Sirah, I'm the mailman and younger sister to the general store owner Sarah." "It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied happily, delighted by the fact that I got one more step closer to my current goal. "Well anyways be sure to be mindful of where your walking," with that Sirah literally sped off to supposedly deliver more mail.

The envelope Sirah handed me was pink colored and held an imprint of what seemed to be someone's lips. Cautiously I opened the envelope which gave me a feeling that seemed like regret, but curiosity got the better of me. The letter read "hello there newcomer, I caught a glimpse of you and I fell head over heels for you, from that time I knew I must have you, with the best of love _Evelyn." _I had sweat all over my neck when I realized this was a confession. I asked myself "what do I do? "why is this happening?" until I heard a rustling from behind me.

"Hmm...well I guess she's at it again, that Evelyn never learns does she." I turned around surprised, there was a blonde man with blue eyes wearing a brown apron that one would normally use at a store over a white shirt and he had brown pants. "Ah excuse me for my rudeness, I'm Dan but I am usually called Danny, and you must be the new person who just moved in." " Yes I am him," I replied.

"Well if that's the case don't take Evelyn to heart, she does this with all travelers and newcomers that she likes. Oh yeah by the way what is your name?" Danny asked. "I don't remember my name, but you can call me Nami." "Ok then Nami, I'll be sure to see you at the general store, I work there and sell the flower seeds." With that Danny left and I continued on my way to the rest of town. When I got to the main crossroads I decided to go North.

The Northern road was lined with a couple stores and the inn. I first took a look at the store that read, "Selmina General", I entered through the oak-wood door. There was a bright fire burning in the fireplace and a blonde-haired girl with brown eyes in a light-blue outfit at the counter. "Welcome to Selmina General," the girl happily said. "Ah you must be that new guy who moved into Sakuya's family farm." "Yes, I'm Nami, I already met your sister," came my reply. "Hmm you do look nice, ah sorry I couldn't help hearing Evelyn start gossiping about you." "Yeah I suppose I should be careful," I said.

"Oh you don't need to worry about her, even though she says she'll try to come at you don't worry, all the other people she's sent confession letters to she's never tried anything physical yet, she's the type who tries to hook up with many men but doesn't have the courage to do anything to them physically." "Still I'm pretty sure I should be worried," I thought in my head. "Anyways I should get going now, I still have to meet everyone else." "Ok then, come buy something next time," Sarah said as I made my way to the door.

The next location I went to was the store that was labeled, "Rosemary Shipping", I passed through the door and unexpectedly walked in on two green-eyed silver-haired girls in green outfits that looked to be about the age of sixteen singing. The song they were singing was beautiful; the notes combined in the harmony made it feel like you were in heaven. After the girls finished they spun around and noticed me standing in the doorway apalled. The two girls' faces flushed with embarrassment that they were heard.

They both spoke at the same time, "sorry if we were a bother to you." "No not at all, in fact that song was beautiful," came my reply. Apparently that reply was a little too much as I noticed their faces turned bright red and they swiftly turned back around to hide their faces. "Um, did I do anything wrong?" I asked the two girls. "N-no n-not a-at a-all, i-it's j-just t-that n-no one h-has e-ever h-heard u-us s-singing b-before," they stuttered. "They're kinda cute," I thought in my head before they seemingly calmed down and turned around to face me. "Well that aside I'm Inari," the girl on the left said, "and I'm Ino," said the girl on the right. "Welcome to Rosemary Shipping," the two finally said in unison.

"Hmm, so you must be the new guy who moved into town," Inari said while staring at me intently. "Yup, you seem to be perfect for farming. I wonder how Sakuya picked you up?" Inari concluded. "Well with that done down to business. You put whatever you want to sell into the shipping box, I'll come pick it up, and whatever you want to buy from us you will want to talk with Ino who works here at the counter," Inari elaborated. "Also, please don't tell anyone about our singing. Please keep it strictly to yourself, right now we don't want anyone else to know about it, so is it a deal?" Inari asked. "Sure," came my response. With that Inari released the tension she apparently seemed to have holding on her. "Anyways I should get going," I said as I started to make my way out but then I felt something tugging at my sleeve. "You forgot to tell us your name," Ino said in a shy voice. "Oh yeah I don't remember it, but you can call me Nami." "I see," Ino said in a tone that expressed she was thinking of something. With that I moved on to the town Inn.

The Inn was very hospitable and I saw a man daydreaming at the counter. I approached him and asked him for his name. "Ah sorry I was out of it for a little, where are my manners I'm Kurogane, and you are?" Kurogane asked. "I'm the new person who moved into Sakuya's farm. I forgot everything about my past as well as my name, but you can call me Nami," I replied in a friendly tone. "Oh, so you're that new bugger, well welcome to Selmina Inn. Whenever you feel like it stop by and have something to eat, I'm the best cook in the town."

"Ah but you must have more important things to do like introducing yourself to the rest of the town," Kurogane said. "Yeah, let's talk some other time," came my reply as I left. I then visited the south side of town. I first passed by the town square in which I saw a bulletin board in the middle in which I could guess what it was used for.

The first place I stopped by at on the south side was the town hall and also Sakuya's house. I entered and saw a man sitting by a desk reviewing over some papers. "Ah you must be the young chap that my daughter invited to live in the old family arm until you regain your memory. "Well I have no qualms about you staying there, and don't worry you seem like a nice person so I'll let you marry my daughter." "Aren't you jumping to conclusions a little too fast Mr. Mitsuha?" I asked. "Please call me Klaus, and no I could tell you'll have some feelings for my daughter as time passes and you get to know her more. Plus she is my little sunshine after all," Klaus laughed heartily.

"Anyways if you should get going if you want to introduce yourself to everyone else and go into the bath before it gets dark." With that he said I could go, and so I did. My next target was heading toward the clinic. When I entered I heard an argument going on. "Why can't I go, I wanna see the man that the future tells I'll be with!" said one of the voices. "You have a sprained ankle and do you really believe that, what ever happened to those other men you said your fortunes foretold for you?" argued the other voice. "They have nothing to do with it, I just made the wrong readings!" the first voice said.

"Yeah well I believe it's all bogus those fortunes of yours. There is nothing that can be predicted, only things that happen currently with the help of science." They then heard me shuffling about as I tried to find out what's going on. "Hello, is there a customer?" the second voice said when coming to to where I was. "No, I'm not a customer, I just came to introduce myself," I replied. Then the owner of the second voice finally got to me. I saw a red-haired girl with green eyes standing in front of me wearing a doctor's uniform. "Ah you're the new person who just moved in that Evelyn's complaining about. My name is Maru, and yours is?" Maru queried. "I don't remember anything about my past, though you can call me Nami," came my reply. "Ok Nami I'm the doctor here and I sell medicines as well as take care of you if you happened to get sick or if you fainted somewhere in a dungeon and someone happened to find you.

"Anyways if you're going around meeting people then you should come also meet Evelyn as well and since she's here at least afterwards she'll stop complaining that she wants to see you." I decided to go into the room where I saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes and wearing a purple dress and hat. "I suppose you're Evelyn," I asked. The girl replied "Yes, it also makes me very happy you came to see me even though I have this sprained ankle. Anyways if you want to do anything well I'd rather we do it privately when I'm better if you would like." "Well honestly to get things straight I don't even know you so sorry," came my reply. "Oh... well okay then, though if you want a fortune later it will be one hundred gold per fortune," Evelyn said while thinking in deep thought.

Out of nervousness I left quickly so Maru would be able to preoccupy Evelyn's mind since I could guess what she was thinking about. I then visited the dock next. I entered the tackle shop and came upon yet another set of twins wearing orange pants and shirts whose hair this time were dirty blonde and their eyes were blue. They were chatting about fishing and more fishing until they heard me moving up to the counter.

"Welcome to Fishing Paradise! I am Shuu and this is my brother Kakeru," the girl said in a cheerful tone. "You must be the newcomer who moved into Sakuya's farm. Tell me do you like fishing?" Kakeru queried. "Y-yes," came my reply as I stuttered at the quick barrage. "Cool, congratulations on passing our introduction test!" they said in unison. "Your reward is this perfectly good brand new beginner's rod!" The next thing I know a fishing pole is shoved into my arms. "Well, thanks for coming and bye since we are closing now!" I get shoved out of the door speechless with the fishing pole in my hands as I read the "Closed" sign that was just put up on the door. "What a queer bunch," I thought.

That accomplished, I then visited the blacksmith. "Welcome to Elven Equip-, ah you are the newcomer who moved into Sakuya's farm are you not?" asked the girl at the counter. The girl had beautifully soft skin with brown eyes and black hair and apparently the blacksmith judging by her black apron over her yellow shirt and beige pants as well as an elf as judged by her pointed ears. "Heheh, dead on like everyone else here," came my response. "Well guess it can't be helped since news travels fast in this town," the girl sighed.

"Anyways my name is Kalteva and I'm the blacksmith here as well as an elf, what's your name?" Kalteva asked. "I don't really remember it, though you can call me Nami." "Ok Nami, as a moving in gift I'm going to give you one of our extra set of blades for free," Kalteva said. "Your choice of course," she added. I chose the beginner's dual blade set that Kalteva offered me. "Remember to be careful with those things," she finished. With that I decided to head on the way to the only remaining location in town when I heard a scream come from somewhere.

I rushed to see what happened and I saw a blue-haired girl with blue eyes dressed in what seemed to be like a really expensive gown. The girl was about to be assaulted by a monster before I stepped in. The monster was a tough opponent for me. I slashed here and there trying to finish it up. In the end I got a couple scratches and bruises and I defeated the monster which it then disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was confounded at how the monster disappeared in a puff of smoke. The girl apparently noticed and told me what actually happened.

"All weapons have a magic known as 'Retornen'. It is a magic that sends monsters back to where they first came from... The Forest of Beginnings," the girl said. "Ah yes forgive me but may I ask the name of my savior?" the girl queried. "Um s-sure, my name...well honestly I don't remember anything about my past, but you can call me Nami," I responded. "Oh, well my name is Ushio de Sainte Coquille, I'm going to be moving here in about a week. Please tell me what reward does my savior wish?" Ushio asked. "I don't want anything for a reward though," came my reply. "Then if that's the case then you s-s-shall b-b-be," she started to say before stuttering and her face went red. "What is it?" I asked. After a little bit of looking down at the ground with her face beet-red Ushio finally yelled out "_You shall be betrothed to me!_" "WHAAAAT!" I yelled. Before I could settle things Ushio ran off and I lost her. That resolved for now I decided to finish things up with my introductions and I headed in the direction of the bathhouse.

Upon entering I saw a blue-eyed girl with brown hair in the outfit of what looks like a brown witch/wizard outfit. "Welcome to the Selmina Laidback Bathhouse!" the girl announced. "Ah, you must be the new person who moved in. My name is Utao, and I am the bathhouse manager. Come on in to my baths, they are really nice and refreshing. It's all only fifty gold per bath here," Utao finished saying. "Ok then, oh and also my name I don't remember but you can call me Nami," I replied as I handed her the small amount of money that I apparently had stashed up in one of my pockets. "Will do, the men's bath is on the right," Utao responded. I entered the bath and started to think of the day's toils. "Man it's going to be hard living here," I said while inside the bath. After I finished there I went back to the farm and went inside the house to go to sleep.

_**Chapter 1 fin~**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Twilight Arms and...Prophecy?**

_**A**_ few days later after a large amount of training and farming, Nami had up to one thousand squares done and he was very proficient with his swords. "Man, working here is hard...but it's not so bad hehehe," I said as I finished up the thousandth square. "Hmm...I wonder what to do next?" I nonchalantly asked myself. "I can answer that," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Sakuya garbed in a orange colored kimono with pictures of the sun and various plants etched into the cloth. "You have one of those for every season don't you?" I asked. "I guess you could say so," came Sakuya's response. "Anyways my kimono aside you should start to go into the first dungeon for your first time." "They provide a good challenge and it's a pretty good place to train your swordsmanship." "Though there are very strong monsters in each dungeon, especially in the fourth one," Sakuya said. "Hmm well I have I high stock of medicinal herbs so I'll probably be able to last." "I also have gotten much more experienced with my swords," came my response. "I could tell, which is why you should go to the first dungeon." "Here I'll bring my dad over here to inspect your field." With that Sakuya went off to fetch her father Klaus. After waiting for about six minutes I saw Sakuya and Klaus making their way down the road to me, Klaus having a couple papers in his hand. "Hmm...yup this field has be taken care of pretty well and there is more than enough squares plowed," Klaus concluded after inspecting the large expanse of field I tended to. "You have done amazing so far for a beginner farmer." "I'd even say you'd have a very high chance of being an Earthmate," Klaus stated. Sakuya nodded her head in agreement while I took the liberty of asking a obviously unintelligent question. "Umm what is an Earthmate?" I asked. Like he already knew I was going to ask that question Klaus responded promptly, "an Earthmate is someone who is one with the land." "They have been revered in the legends and they have the ability to attract groups of Runeys, which the Runeys then grant the land their attracted to even better growing seasons as long as the farm is well maintained," Klaus elaborated. "Is that so?" I queried. "Yes it is, in the legends there have been Earthmates who defeated two dragons and helped another dragon." "Their names were Raguna, Kyle, and Micah." "Raguna defeated the first dragon as well as traveling to another town and stopped a whale from crashing into the town he lived in." "Kyle was on a quest to seal the raging fire dragon in which he was almost successful but he failed the first time around, then his son took over and finished the job." "As for Kyle himself we don't know what happened to him after his predicament with the dragon." "The last Earthmate known to history lived three hundred years ago and he was a human-wooly half-breed who stopped tyrannical monsters and helped two races join and he was Micah," Sakuya finished. "Interesting story, so then about the dungeon," I replied. "Ah that yes I give you clearance to go in there." "Just be sure to be careful," Klaus answered. With that I went on my way to the first dungeon which was called "Echo Forest". While in town I heard rumors about in that forest you can literally hear echoes in it. At the entrance I noticed some scratches on a sign that read "Beware, strong monsters in Echo Forest vicinity." I cautiously made my way inside the forest. It was really dark with little light coming from the sun above the trees. The forest was a large maze that seemed like it could spread on for eternity. The next thing I know I'm completely lost when I suddenly hear a rustling coming from my left. I take a defensive stance and as I suspected a wild wooly monster came charging at me. I sent it back to the forest of beginnings with ease but...there was something different about it...something more...sinister. I continued on cautiously, wary of everything around me. I had a slight feeling like I was being watched. Like there were many people gazing straight into my soul. My heart turned to stone and my side felt like there was a thorn lodged into my left flank. As if my fears were coming true I was ambushed by a couple goblins and a troll. I was quickly disarmed and tied up. "Yes, we caught one of the humans," a goblin said while laughing. "He will make a great trophy for the general," said one of the other goblins. "Hmm in the meantime what shall we do to him?" the third goblin asked. "Torture him?" the fourth goblin suggested. "_Silence_ all of you trash!"the troll and apparently the group's leader yelled. After that the band fell silent. "Hmm...wait a minute!" the troll said astonished. "You're that dissenter!" the troll said as his face made a hideous smile. "The commander will pay a fortune for you." "Said whoever were to find you immediately bring you to her." "In return the reward will be five million gold." "Boys looks like we caught ourselves a big fish," the troll laughed maniacally which I could only guess meant my future was sold. "If only they got distracted long enough for me to cut my binds," I thought in my head. As though everything I thought came true there was a rustling sound from somewhere and then one of the goblins fell with an arrow stuck in it's neck before disappearing back to the forest of beginnings. "Damn, it's that Archangel again." "Doesn't know when to stop does he," the troll swore. "Everyone take your swords and find that coward," the troll commanded. In response all the goblins took their weapons and started to give chase. I took the opportunity to cut loose the ropes binding me and I rushed to my dual swords. After I picked them up I rushed the group from behind and got rid of the remaining three goblins while the troll apparently noticed me and decided to make a split for it. After that little confrontation I noticed someone standing on a tree wearing a green cloak and black linen pants. This person wore a helm that covered all of his face. He then nodded at me before suddenly disappearing. I was then alone again and lost, as for the guy in the mask I was able to tell that this guy was apparently that Archangel character the trolled talked about. Without thinking I found a place that I happened to stumble upon. It was the forest clearance in the center. There was a stone tablet in the center and I decided to take a look at it. The writing on the tablet was in a weird type of ancient language that I didn't know but for some reason the characters formed into my eyes to where I could read it. The tablet read "_To the reader of thine tablet, be warned for there are things conspiring that can change the balance of the world._" "_It will be a difficult journey for you and there will definitely be many obstacles._" "_Please though, take care with those who you think are your friends, and those who are your enemies._" "_Everything shall be revealed in time as the twilight encroaches, so no need for questions._" "_Just be aware of the prophecy...and of those whose will is to stop you._" "_The burning will of those people...__**The Twilight Arms**_." I was dumbfounded at what the tablet meant. Then suddenly I heard something approaching me. "Yes finally after spending all of those months here I finally found the tablet." "Now just to destroy it so it won't cause any insurrection." "What does it say though?" "Oh well, the only ones who were foretold able to read it is the commander and the dissenter." A monster walked right past me and headed towards the tablet. The monster was a orc and was hideous and larger than me. After unsuccessfully trying to pick up the tablet the orc then turned around and saw me. "Well look at what we have h-," the orc stopped in midsentence. "It's the d-d-d-d-dissenter!" "Pull it together S'krall you're a general you can take on this imposter." "You, imposter!" "I am General S'krall!" "General of The Twilight Arms!" "And I'm going to kill you right here and right now!" I didn't know why but I decided to take on this beast instead of running away. He was really strong though and I felt my energy draining after each time we exchange blows with our blades. I was on the brink of fainting when what looked like a spirit pop into my head. "Don't lose, here I'll give you my power and in return you will have to help the world," the spirit said. The next thing I see is a bright flashing light then everything went dark as I feinted.

_**High Capital of Twilight: 0200 hours**_

"Is that so?" asked the woman clad in gold-trimmed dusk ebony armor. "Yes it is commander," replied a scarred, uncontrollably sweating troll. "So the dissenter appears," said the woman. "W-what are we going to do about him?" the troll asked. "For now we'll let him play hero," the woman replied. "W-what about S'krall?" the troll queried. "He apparently was sent back to the forest of beginnings by the hands of the dissenter and a spirit," the woman answered. "R-r-really?" the troll asked astonished. "S'krall and the dissenter aside let's talk about the army," the woman said. "Currently we have taken the first half of the country but we still need many more places on the other half. "All we have of that land is just whatever we can hide in." The Sacred Brigade's armies have pinned us down to whatever little land we do have." "So I'll send Byhrzhak to wipe out one of their barricade outposts." "Estimated time say about six months travel and a couple days engaged in battle." "The camp will be fifteen miles away and well hidden." "We'll have some troops go around and attack from the back and the outpost's flanks." "That should keep them busy for a while." "If they were to do that then I'll have Byhrzhak station some archers around the outpost as well." "I just hope I don't expend too many forces on them, but they do have about four hundred me stationed at each outpost so I'll send Byhrzhak to the one which reinforcements will take a while to get there." "Yes Kerrenia outpost should be perfect for assaulting." "Umm excuse me commander," the troll interrupted. "What is it you trash?" the woman asked. "If I may can I be excused now?" the troll asked. "Yes you shall," the women replied. "Guards!" she yelled. "If you will please escort this trash to the dungeons," the woman commanded. "With pleasure," the guards answered back with smiles hideously adorning their faces. "W-what?" the troll said confused. "N-no you can't do this to me, especially since I found the dissenter," the troll pleaded. "Especially since you _**LOST **_the dissenter," the woman answered back coldly. "N-no NOOOOOOOOO!" the troll yelled as he was being dragged out of the hall. The woman stood there and chuckled. "Ah Kaoru, tsk tsk tsk Kaoru you're still alive eh?" the woman asked herself. "Well I'll get you back here in time and you will fulfill your destiny with me hahaha...hahahahahahahah," the woman laughed maniacally.

_**Chapter 2 Fin~**_

_**Author's Notes 2: Again if you're confused even I don't know up where I came up with the names S'krall or Byhrzhak it just came to my mind that is all I can really remember. Anyways hoped you guys liked chapter 2. I'll be sure to continue on the story later after I get some reviews more or less. By the way if anyone wants to keep a original chapter making count chapter 1 took 4 hours and this chapter, chapter 2, took 3 hours and has less than chapter 1. Anyways though hope you guys like what I have so far. I'll be sure to upload later sometime today or tomorrow. Kane out**_


End file.
